paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoxton Breakout
Hoxton Breakout is the third heist contracted by The Dentist. It is a loud heist which involves breaking Hoxton out of prison after his capture in ''PAYDAY: The Heist''. It is a two day heist that serves as the sixth free DLC added to the game. Experience and cash rewards for the Hoxton Breakout are disproportionately high when compared to other heists, making it a good target for grinding. The first day follows the trailer plot line, with the crew blasting a concrete corridor underneath a courthouse and rescuing Hoxton by truck. Guiding the truck to a parking lot, players then escape to an FBI office: due to the overwhelming amount of evidence against him, and knowing he wasn't set up by Matt, the crew must steal information on who was responsible so Hoxton can get revenge. As announced in a The Creatures Twitch stream, the heist was released on the 27th of October 2014 during a mini event named "Hoxtober". According to the Crimefest websitehttp://www.overkillsoftware.com/crimefest/ , this heist was released as a free DLC, as a result of the official Payday 2 group reaching members. The heist was initially intended to be paid DLC. Walkthrough Day 1 Following the trailer's plot line, the day begins with the crew blasting into a concrete corridor as the security detail escorting Hoxton passes. After killing any surviving officers, Hoxton will get up by himself, and a security door will unlock. Exiting the courthouse, Hoxton will climb onto the crew's truck that needs to be escorted past waves of law enforcers. Players must survive strong assaults with little cover, similar to Heat Street, and clear any blockades in the car's path. Additionally, the car will occasionally pause to allow players to catch up, moving only when interacted with for a few seconds. After removing the police car blocking the route, the car follows a set path, occasionally turning at intersections. Eventually, players will come to a few more blocks, including: * More police cars, which require someone to interact with the steering wheel. * Armored SWAT trucks, which need drilling open ( seconds) before the steering wheel can be used. * Two spike strips may be found blocking the road, which requires interacting with both to retract them. * Destroyed parts of road, which require players to lay metal tracks to allow the truck to drive over. * Road blocks, which have a nearby power box that must be rewired to lower them. After travelling far enough, the van will come to a stop at a garage, requiring someone to take a parking ticket to unlock the gates. Immediately after entering the lot, the car will come to automatic bollards, which must be lowered by finding the security room. Spawning behind one of the many doors (easily spotted by the orange "private" sign above them) throughout the three levels, players must pick the locks, saw the handles, or use single charges to open them. After finding the correct door, a scripted Bulldozer will spawn in the room, a computer must be hacked for a small amount of time, depending on the difficulty. Previously,the Bulldozer would sit in the room on a swivel chair and slowly turns around to face the players once the door is opened which gives the heisters ample time to wipe him out before he even stands up.But now the Bulldozer in the room will instantly do the 'mask up' animation and attack player with his weapon. Finally lowering the bollards, the car will turn to the final gate. To escape, the three pieces of armor around the car front must be removed, and the gate unlocked with the ticket stub. Day 2 Smashing into the FBI offices, numerous agents will spawn throughout the building. Hoxton must first be escorted to the server room, where he will lock himself in. Hoxton will need to use all four monitors to get enough data, with each needing 100 seconds to work. In addition, there is a switch box in the room that must be protected while Hoxton is hacking the servers. If law enforcers shut down the power, then the hacking process is interrupted until power is restored. Only one switch box is selected per run of the heist, and incoming law enforcers will focus on deactivating that. When the power is restored, it may take up to 30 seconds for the hack to resume. For the 2nd, 3rd and 4th monitor, the crew has to do one of a series of actions, the selection of which changes for each playthrough: * Head to the Director's office and hack his PC ( second process) and accept the "Security Clearance" pop-ups whenever Hoxton sends them (Always ). * Head to the IT department and bring Hoxton a server that had been removed for routine maintenance. The server is in one of the four small offices, all of which have security doors (each require a second drill, two C4 charges, or one upgraded ECM). Looking through the side windows can reveal which office is holding the server. * Download encryption keys from a security PC (near the entrance point) onto a hard drive. Whilst the process is ongoing ( second process), gas can be dispensed inside the small office, which will dissipate when the hack is almost complete. * Fetch Hoxton some files regarding his case from the archives in the basement level. After bypassing the doors (A second lockpick/two charges for the first door, and then a minute drill, two charges, or an upgraded ECM for the second), the numerous bookshelves (double sided and bookcases, for a total of possible interactions) around the central aisle must be searched; the only way to locate them is to search indiscriminately until they're found. * Head to Forensics and search for DNA Evidence on the traitor in Hoxton's case files. The main lab and its archives are two separate rooms, which must be lockpicked and drilled ( seconds) respectively, and can be moved between through a connecting keycard/ECM door. After gathering evidence, which is in the blue boxes marked "Clown Case", each box must be scanned ( seconds each) until the traitor's DNA can be found. After Hoxton finally finishes filling a server with data, he unlocks the office, and a player must carry the server to the escape vehicle. Once the server is picked up, an endless police assault will occur. Reaching a secure door near the entrance (requires a keycard, upgraded ECM, a second drill, or blasting with charges), the basement parking lot can be reached and, once the server is loaded into the the back of the SUV, the escape is available. 'Keycards' Keycards can spawn in the atrium, the director's office, on the desks of the forensics lab, the main operations office, on the upper level, and other various locations. *Keys may spawn anywhere on the first floor. The more common places to check for them are behind one of the 3 security counters in the lobby, entrance hall and near the archive. They may also be found lying randomly on one of the many benches that hugs the back walls. If one is fortunate enough, a key may spawn right in the basket in front of the metal detector on the way in and can be grabbed almost immediately after masking up. * One of the rarer and more tricky potential spawn points for a keycard is the plant pot directly right of the building's entrance. Upon entering the lobby, one should look over to the area where the first floor's security office may be, and check the plant pot closest to them. The pot needs to be smashed before the key can be grabbed. Keycards, C4 and ECMs can be used in several key locations: * The Infirmary (2nd floor, in the hallway surrounding the main office) can be opened, providing up to three medical cabinets each with three uses. * The Armory (either the 1st or 2nd floor) can likewise provide huge amounts of ammunition, along with grenades. * Security Doors to the main operations office, limiting the number of entrances the police can take. Those doors can be opened and closed at will by team members by interacting with the door consoles. * Stairwells (only one needed) which allow the crew access to the upper level, giving more ways to get around and elevated firing positions. * Law enforcers will also use a series of sky bridges to gain access to the building from one side. C4 can be used in front of the gates ( charges required per bridge) to destroy the skybridge floor, preventing all enemy traffic in the walkway, however the roof remains accessible, allowing them to still attack you from above. They will also breach the roof in the operations center and rappel down, allowing a constant stream of reinforcements using that route. Variations Day 1 * The armored car always travels four blocks to the parking lot, though the route it takes and obstacles it encounters can vary. * The security room will be behind one of several "private" doors. Incorrect rooms will be empty save for a dustbin and locked door. The doors are random in number, and can spawn in several locations distributed among the floors of the parking area. * A Black Bulldozer may spawn in the correct security room. On Deathwish, the dozer is always a Skulldozer. * ATMs can spawn in differing amounts and locations, such as under the stone awning on the intersection of stores. Day 2 * Keycards can spawn in several locations and differing amounts throughout the offices. * The tasks the crew has to complete before Hoxton can continue hacking may vary. * The locations of some rooms, such as the armory, are randomly placed. In addition, the number and location of blast doors leading to the Operations room may vary. * The location of the fusebox will vary between positions in the operations room. * Locked double doors can spawn in certain corridors, such as near the lab or the Director's office. The doors cannot be interacted with, but only block certain paths. * The location and the number of large screens in the Operations room may vary, though they will always occupy the positions of the large windows. Tips Day 1 * Don't worry about the armored car. Enemies can't do anything bad to it such as stopping it or slowing it down. You'd better stay in front of it rather than behind. Help opening its path and try to anticipate its stops to have it run forward as much as possible. * You may use the armored car to protect yourself. While kneeling next to the car, you should be able to progress at barely the same speed as the car being covered from one of your sides. * Bulldozers shouldn't be a problem on this part of the map (in the street), as they usually spawn far from the car and tend not to get close enough to be dangerous. Often, simply ignoring them and keeping progressing with the car is enough. Don't forget Bulldozers are very slow in their movements and they can't catch up with the car if it is moving forward. * Be careful if your team splits to find the computer room in the garage (which seems to be a logical time-efficient strategy). The garage is huge, doors are randomly placed, and assault waves are especially strong in there due to the cramped spaces. If heisters are alone, they are much more vulnerable and assistance may be hindered by the large opposition. * You can place deployable equipment behind the armored car, effectively creating a mobile supply depot. If the team were to stick close to the truck for most of the mission, it is advised that all consumable equipments (Doctor bag, Ammo bag and First Aid Kits) are placed onto the truck bed. The Sentry Gun is not advisable to bring at all during the day as the team''' will always be mobile, and placing it onto the truck will cause it to disappear once the vehicle starts moving again. Day 2 * It is highly recommended to close as many blast doors in the Operations room as the crew can, all of them if possible. Try to find some keycards from the beginning of the mission until Hoxton first reaches the server room, then close every blast door you see with the keycards. Having all the doors closed makes the day significantly easier to complete, as only a few law enforcers could get inside the Operations room at a time, it should be really easy to defend as the only path enemies can use is jumping from the roof or the top platforms, or you can leave one door unlocked, funneling the majority of the assault wave into a single location where they can be more easily dealt with all at once. ** Even with all blast doors closed, some enemy waves will attempt to cut the power off from the fusebox. You should always keep an eye on it. If the power's turned off, Hoxton will need at least seconds to resume the hack. * Assuming you'll use every keycard to lock the blast doors into the main room, having a Ghost with the ECM Overdrive skill will highly improve your chances as their upgraded ECMs can quickly open keycard doors, or potentially saving them for later use. It is recommended that the crew open the medical bay or the armory with ECMs to restock and patch up in-between assault waves. * Be sure to use your keycards or ECMs as the situation demands. If you have multiple Masterminds with medical kits, you do not need to unlock the medical bay. Likewise, if you have multiple Enforcers with ammo bags, you do not need to unlock the armory. If your team lacks efficient door opening skills or equipment like C4 or improved ECMs, consider saving a keycard to use on the final escape door, as the entry hall has limited cover and there is the chance law enforcers can spawn on both ends of the hall, trapping you in a pincer. * The server in the IT department can be behind one of up to four different doors. Don't waste your time drilling into every single one, instead look inside through the glass panes to see which one has the server, and focus on opening that. If you have trouble seeing through the windows, throwing a grenade into the hall or shooting the windows will shatter them, allowing you a clearer view inside. * No objectives or items of particular interest will be on the upper level of the building, so do not try to waste valuable keycards/ECMs to open the doors leading to this area. Granted, it might worth opening '''one door up to find additional keycards if only a few spawns on the lower floors. Opening a passage up also allows you to retreat from overwhelming opposition, or allow the enemies on the third floor of the main hall to come down and make them easier to eliminate. * Be careful when moving out into the atrium, as this is the only mission where snipers can spawn inside the same building as you. They will usually spawn on the upper balconies or in the entry hall. Achievements *Having either at least one Ghost with ECM Overdrive or a Technician armed with Shaped Charges can help greatly with this achievement. Having both in the team at once is even more beneficial, as most of the objective doors are susceptible to being opened by the ECMs, and all can be blasted open. If the Technician is adequately upgraded, they will have enough explosives to blast open three objective doors, assuming the crew decided to forgo drilling or lockpicking entirely. The Ghost's usefulness is somewhat limited due to the small amount of ECM Jammers one can carry, though becomes invaluable when access to the medbay or armory (which is one thing Shaped Charges cannot do) is urgently needed, thus one should attempt to crack open one or both when possible to provide extra resources for the team. How and where the blast doors leading to the Operations Center are positioned also helps/hinders progress. Whatever the door-opening method employed, it is recommended to reserve one use for the escape as defending a drill can be very risky. Trivia *This heist is the first to depict female law officers: Day 1 features a female prison guard at the beginning of the level (in line with the Hoxton Breakout trailer), while Day 2 has numerous female FBI agents attacking the crew as the initial enemies of the map. These female FBI agents are more dangerous than their male colleagues due to them being armed with Bronco .44 revolvers. * Upon closer inspection, the agents at the FBI office seem to carry NYPD Detective Badges, but the badges bear the name of the Washington DCPD. *The office building the crew breaks in on the second day of the heist is the headquarters of the fictional Federal Bureau of Intervention (not Investigation). Despite this, the big screens in the operations room still displays the full name of the organization as Federal Bureau of Investigation, complete with the real Bureau's insignia. * The release video featuring the soundboard of Old Hoxton dialogue contains all the quotes about the prison that he attempted to breakout, including the voice work of the advertisement. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QByvKEkaPow * Hoxton Breakout is the first and so far only heist not to include any type of baggable loot that can be secured for money. Loose cash items still exists within the level in the form of ATM Machines. * Parking tickets costs $7 each, as mentioned by Bain when the crew successfully escapes. Bain will ironically also say "How much for parking? That's robbery!", or "$7? We were hardly here!". ** This is a subtle reference to the many complaints made by players that recent content expansions for PAYDAY 2 were too short, being largely overpriced while lacking substance, with a typical major heist DLC costing $7 apiece. ** Even though Bain says tickets cost $7 there is no option on the Parking Board outside that reads this (closest would be 1 to 2 hrs, which costs $8). ** A parking meter can be blown up using C4 in The Alesso Heist. Bain will comment "Got our seven bucks back. Stretch goals are good." and an achievement will be unlocked. * The fugitive Hoxton can be seen carrying a Predator 12G shotgun in the Breakout update title card. This is not observable during gameplay, however, as he always carries around and uses the Chimano 88 pistol given to him at the start of Day 1. * Day 2 of this heist is rather unique in that certain objects (most commonly doors) starts out in a static state (not interactable with) until certain objectives are triggered, after which they can be interacted with as usual. * At random points during the first day, Hoxton may mention that their former driver Matt was not the one who ratted him out, despite betraying the crew in Heat Street and beaten by him in prison. He even suggests the team breaking Matt out some day. * Hoxton and/or Bain mentions a "traitor" at one point during the second day, hinting at a former accomplice or acquaintance of the crew selling Hoxton out in the past. * The nickname Houston can be heard used by the other crew members even before Hoxton fashioned it for his replacement. Chains can be heard calling out for Houston before the heist starts even if neither of them are present in the current crew. * The entirety of Day 2 might be the base for the FBI Files unlocked during Crimefest. During the hack, Hoxton may mention that "They don't only have dirt on me, they have information about all of us, without names though." * The Hoxton Breakout has been mentioned several times before its eventual announcement, from the GO Bank update, to the Dentist update. * If the player attempts to call out to the Hoxton AI in Day 1, he/she will begin shouting at him as if he was a law enforcer. This is likely due to the fact that Hoxton's AI was based on the same scripts as a regular cop, but was modified to follow and fight alongside the crew. * The Almir Listo ALS Ice Bucket Challenge shows a 5th heister wearing a slightly altered Hoxton mask, as a hint to how Hoxton will look in-game after the breakout.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLIAx19IjmQ * The heist not only marks the first VIP mission in PAYDAY 2, it is the first where instruction is not provided by Bain; instead, objectives and instructions are given by the driver of the truck on the first day, and by Hoxton on the second. ** Despite the Dentist being the contractor of this heist, he has very little, if any, involvement in the entirety of it, only providing comments during the Pre-Planning phase and the Crime.net contract offer. * Even though the heist revolves around breaking out Hoxton, the Englishman remains a playable character if he is unlocked, making it possible for two of him to appear in the mission. * Sometimes on Day 2, an altered version of the Windows 9X blue screen of death might appear on one of the big screens. The BSOD replaces all references to "Windows" with "FedNet", presumably a network of contacts similar to Bain's "Crime.NET" except used for law enforcement purposes. * Near the end of day 2, where the heisters have to escape with the server, a sniper will spawn on the ground. This is one of two times outside of modding or exploits a player can melee a sniper. ** The only other chance for a player to melee a sniper is by accessing the third floor via keycard, as Snipers may situate themselves there. *In the Hoxton Breakout trailer, a heavily bandaged man on crutches can be seen staring at the crew as they drive by. This appears to be Bobblehead Bob, the man who fell off the roof in the Big Bank trailer while attempting to catch Dallas' money. * On day one, directly across the street from the courthouse, there are two stores with glass display cases. On the internal right hand wall of the store farthest to the right, there is a picture of the Overkill hockey team. This picture can be picked up but does nothing when picked up other than disappear. * On day two, in the office area, a board with wanted posters of FBI's most wanted can be found. Pictures of both Karl Andersson and Eric Etebari can be found here. Both actors lent their likeness to Dallas in PAYDAY: The Heist and Payday 2 respectively. * When playing as John Wick, Hoxton may say "John motherfuckin' Wick, haven't seen you in ages", thus hinting at a prior encounter or partnership. Hoxton also has a small chance of asking how Wick's family has been doing, only to wise up and ask if he'd just said something bad once he awkwardly gets no reply. This is, like the entire John Wick character, in reference to the movie of the same name. * The fuse boxes used by the law enforces to cut the power are electrically rated at 400 Volts, which is more commonly used in Europe. As the FBI office is situated in America it would be rated at 208 Volts. *Bob McKendrick is apparently still not elected (or that the campaign advertisements have yet to be removed) by the time of the Breakout, as his campaign posters are still present on the streets of D.C. during Day 1 of the heist. * On the third floor, in Day 2, there's a floating bench near a bench in the ground. * Hoxton Breakout bears several similarities to Heat Street, namely the street shootout and a traitor. * There is a direct continuation of this heist named Hoxton Revenge, which was a reward unlocked during the Spring Break Event. * During a Q&A session Overkill PR-manager Almir mentioned a day 3 to this heist, where you learn the identity of the traitor. It is unknown whether this was in jest or that only afterwards was decided to make Hoxton Revenge a stand-alone heist, with the former being more likely. ** Internally Hoxton Revenge is called hox_3, with hox1 and hox2 being the 2 days of Breakout. * There's a unique blue-shirted female FBI agent in the Operations Room on Day 2. She's the same agent who was in charge of investigating The PAYDAY Gang and was last seen interrogating Dallas in the web series. Her corrupt partner is nearby. Both are almost inevitably killed. Bugs * When the right door is found and opened in the parking garage, a Bulldozer's voice-line may sometimes be heard without any bulldozer spawning inside the room. * Sometimes, during an improperly synced session, Hoxton will not close the server room door on Day 2 and instead will engage in combat alongside the crew while the computers hack themselves. * If multiple players interact with certain objects at the same time, they will yield one objective item each. ** The ticket machine on Day 1 will grant the players who used it one ticket each if they begin their interaction phase at the same time. This can potentially benefit the team as any player can escort the truck to its destination and trigger the escape. ** If more than one player attempt to pick up a keycard on the second day, they may get one each. This also happens to the Security Codes hard drive (Security Room objective), the testimony files (Archives objective), case evidence boxes (Forensics Lab objective) and so forth. * On day 2 when Hoxton asks you to obtain a server from the office, the server can on rare occasions spawn inside a wall between two offices. * Enemies will rarely clip through the Truck on Day 1. *Players will sometimes get stuck inside the building. It can only be fixed by the player getting into custody and be released or traded. External Links Video Payday 2 New Intro FREEHOXTON|The First Teaser Trailer of Hoxton Breakout. PAYDAY 2 FREEHOXTON Teaser 2|The Second Teaser Trailer of Hoxton Breakout. PAYDAY 2 The Hoxton Breakout Trailer|The Official Trailer of Hoxton Breakout. PAYDAY 2 Crimefest Music Miles Malone - This is Our Time|This is Our Time - Official Trailer of song by Miles Malone. Payday 2 Official Soundtrack - 31 The Gauntlet|The Gauntlet - Hoxton Breakout Day 1. Payday 2 Official Soundtrack - 32 Something Wicked This Way Comes|Something Wicked This Way Comes - Hoxton Breakout Day 2. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Community items Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by The Dentist